When Everything Just Fits
by inkwriter822
Summary: After their song doesn't work out, Tori and Andre are still pretty wazzed off with each other. But with forgiveness and some spaghetti tacos, maybe they'll realize that everything just fits and falls into place.


**Hey Everyone! I got inspired by The Bad Roommate to write this quick little oneshot. I always thought Tori and Andre had a wonderful friendship and would be an awesome couple, so I wrote this! Hope you like it! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! **

Andre and I were still pretty upset when class ended. Both with the fact that a _baby_ just decided our song sucked and with each other. Yeah, he was my shoulder to lean on when I had just cried, but I was still kinda wazzed off.

We walked the hallway in silence until we saw our friends chilling on the stairs. Jade looked pretty upset and Robbie was hiding behind cat, who was laughing. Beck was holding Jade back. I looked at André, forgetting our fight for a second. He seemed pretty shocked as well. We hurried on up to them.

"Uh, guys? Why is Jade trying to kill Robbie?" I asked.

If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now. Jade glared at me before suddenly calming down.

"Doesn't matter." Jade said as Beck released her. "Anyway, you look like you've been crying. Why?"

I rolled my eyes at Jade's happy tone. Of course my pain is her pleasure. I looked up at Andre. We both shared a mutual look of just not wanting to talk about it.

"Jade, be nice!" Beck scolded her. She just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "But seriously guys? Is everything okay?"

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's just….Andre and I wrote a song for Kojeezy…and he said he loved it but it failed the baby test!" I said while getting all worked up again.

"Baby test?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…if the baby smiles then the song will be a hit…if the baby cries…well" Andre shrugged.

"And the baby cried I'm guessing?" Beck asked.

Andre and I both sighed at the same time. "Yeah."

'Well that's jank!" Cat yelled.

"I know!" Andre yelled back. "And uh….Tori and I are.."

"Wazzed off?" I finished for him while giving him my iciest glare.

"At each other." He glared back.

'What! You two never fight!" Robbie said.

"Like ever." Jade agreed.

I looked at Andre, still glaring at him. "Well I guess things change."

"Is this because of the song?" Beck asked.

"Yeah why should you guys be mad at each other?" Jade added.

"No!" Andre and I both said.

Cat started, "Well then why are you two so wazz-"

"Look it doesn't matter." Andre interrupted. For a moment I felt a pang of hurt. How could it not matter!? We were best friends and this is like our first real fight! "Look, it seems like we're all a little wazzy right now. How bout we all go to Nozu or something and get our minds of everything."

"Sounds fun but can't," said Beck. "Jade and I have tickets for this play tonight and.."

"Oh yeah! We actually have to go and start getting ready." Jade started to pull beck by his shirt towards the exit.

"Uh, bye! You kids have fun!" I waved to them.

"Stop fighting!" Beck waved back.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Andre who sighed. He seemed deep in thought. Oh well.

"What about you two? Wanna go to Nozu or my house or something?" I said to Robbie and Cat.

Robbie shook his head "no." "We can't either. I'm helping Cat teach her brother how to make Spaghetti tacos."

Cat giggled in her "catish" way. "Oh yeah…Last time we ate spaghetti tacos he just kept putting the noodles up his nose and saying "Hey Cat Look I have noodles up my nose!" She continued laughing. I noticed Robbie was looking at her like she was the best thing in this world. Of course it was always like that. There was Beck and Jade…who were inseparable after getting back together. Then there was Cat and Robbie. Everyone knew they liked each other…a lot. Something about their romance was so sweet and innocent.

And then there was Andre and Me. We were best friends but not exactly _more _than that. And it was weird, because while all our friends were _together_ together…Andre and I were only just….together. Yeah, I thought about what would happen if we were a couple sometimes. But I'd rather have him as a best friend then lose him as a boyfriend. And here I was jeopardizing our friendship all over some _stupid_ song and pot pie! I had to fix this.

"Okaaaaaaaayyyy." I said. "Well, have fun then." Andre and I waved as they walked away. Cue the awkward.

"So…." I said awkwardly.

"So?" he said back.

"Do you wanna come to my house? Make some spaghetti tacos?" I asked, hopeful.

He thought for a minute then smiled. "Well, now that you mention it I was sorta craving some. Let's go." I smiled as I followed him out the school and into his car.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

"Okay, here's a big pot." I said, handing him a ginormous pot.

"A big pot." He smiled.

"Yeah...Now fill it with water."

"I fill it."

"And set it on high on the stove."

"Okie dokie muchacha." I smiled as his nickname or me.

Once the water boiled and the pasta was in and the taco shells were warming up, Andre and I were just chilling on the couch.

"Don't you think Cat and Robbie should just be a couple already?" I asked Andre.

"Totally. That boy is _crazy_ about her."

"Yeah! And Cat always gets jealous when Robbie's attention is _not_ on her."

"I know! And thank god Beck and Jade got back together. It was really awkward for a time there."

"Yeah…" I sighed heavily, thinking of nothing in particular. I guess Andre took it the wrong way.

"What?" He asked while poking my side. I swatted his hand away while laughing.

"Nothing!" I said honestly.

"Are you sure? That was a pretty heavy sigh there. What? Are you jealous that Jade and Beck got back together?"

I was shocked! "Why would I be jealous? I'm happy for them!"

"Well, I don't know. I thought that maybe you liked Beck or something." Andre looked down at his thumbs which he was fiddling with. He looked nervous. I don't know why but I suddenly burst out laughing. He looked up in shock.

'You…thought _I _liked Beck? Why?" I seriously wanted to know.

"Well….he _did_ try to kiss you back when he and Jade were broken up. And…for a while…I don't know….it felt like _he _was your best friend….and I wasn't."

"What? Andre… ever since I've known you, you have always been my best friend. And you _always_ will be. And just because Beck tried to kiss me doesn't mean I like him back." I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me. For a moment, I felt something I had never felt with Andre. I couldn't explain it.

"You're my best friend too Tori." Andre pulled me in for a hug. I graciously embraced him back.

'Hey Tori?" he said over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you lose sleep. I'm sorry for eating your family pot pie. I'm sorry I _insulted_ your family pot pie. And I'm sorry a dumb baby decided our song wasn't good."

I pulled away, my hands on his shoulders. "Aww Andre. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get so mad at you. And steal your riff."

"So…are we good? No more fighting?" he said.

I smiled at him. Everything was fixed. "No more fighting." I agreed.

After a minute I realized we were just sitting in silence; with my hands on his shoulder and his on my waist. There was still a big distance between the two of us but I noticed it was growing smaller. What was happening? His head was tilting…wait so was mine! The look on his face I'm sure matched the one on mine…shocked but…welcoming? Our faces were inches away….in a few seconds we would surely…

DING!

I suddenly pulled away from Andre…he did the same. We sat as far away as people could from each other on my couch. Well this was awkward.

I stood up and ran towards the oven, taking out the taco shells. I finished draining the pasta and then drowned it in sauce.

What just happened? Did Andre and I almost _kiss_?

It was awkwardly silent as I placed our spaghetti tacos on two plates. We stood at the island in my kitchen and ate them….awkwardly of course.

I was two bites into my delicious taco when I looked up to see that Andre looked just as confused as I felt. But he looked at me too in that moment and smiled. I smiled back. Then, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness, I took a noodle out of my taco, and wacked Andre with it.

"Hey!" he laughed. Then he took a noodle from his taco and starting waking me back. Sooner or later we were having a noodle fight in my kitchen, laughing. All the awkwardness was gone as our noodles acted as swords and whips when we kept hitting each other with them. All of a sudden his noodle and my noodle got tangled and slipped out of our hands and onto the floor. We looked down and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What are we doing!?" I cried out as I clutched my stomach from laughing so hard.

"I don't know….but _I_ won!" Andre crossed his arms over his chest, somewhat flirtatiously.

"Ah! No you did not! _I_ did!" I poked his chest. I had to admit; out of all the guys, Andre sure was the most toned. He sure did have a lot of muscle.

"Did not!" He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips and leaned closer to me, almost like a little child.

"Did so!" I continued to poke his chest. I leaned forward a little bit more.

"Did not!" He grabbed my wrists, gently, to prevent me from poking him.

We were both laughing but as we were getting caught in the moment I noticed our smiles were fading into something much softer. I was staring into his eyes… he was staring in to mine. He slowly let my wrists go and gently placed his hands on my cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs. I knew in that moment that I wanted to kiss him…and I could feel that he wanted to kiss me. I slowly placed my hands on his neck and let myself lean my body into his. Before I could question myself anymore, we were kissing.

It started off slow, as if it was the first time both of us had kissed anyone. He moved his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Soon the kiss got more passionate and deep. He turned so my back was against the kitchen island and he was leaning over me a bit.

Sure, I had kissed other guys before. But this time it felt different. I had liked those other guys, but I was much closer to Andre on an emotional level than I had been with those other guys. Something about kissing Andre felt real. Like it was about attraction but also about feeling something deeper. It felt right.

We were probably 10 minutes into…well, making out, when all of a sudden we both heard a key being put in the door and the doorknob being turned. We pulled away quickly and somewhat awkwardly as we heard my mom walking in.

"Hey Tor! Oh, hey Andre! Here for some more _pot pie?_" she said somewhat annoyed.

"Uh, yeah…Sorry about that Mrs. Vega. And thank you for letting me stay here. Uh…I'll see you tomorrow Tori. I better get going." He looked at me and smiled. There seemed to be something hesitant behind his smile. I smiled back. I didn't really want him to leave but I could feel things getting slightly awkward again.

"Uh, okay. Bye Andre."

Once he was gone I frowned, taking everything in. It suddenly came to me that everything was going to be different now. If Andre wanted to get together…well, we'd be a couple and then nothing would ever be the same. But if he didn't, then there was always going to be this "what if" hanging between us. Everything had just happened so fast….We had kissed….and it was an amazing kiss at least for me….and then suddenly he was gone. My mind felt fuzzy.

I got nervous for tomorrow. What if things were awkward? I liked kissing him…and I _hoped_ he liked kissing me.

I walked over to my taco and sighed heavily before finishing it and going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo3oooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

I hadn't seen Andre all day and I realized how awkward we left things. I mean, we kissed. Not just kissed! We _made out_ and we hadn't even talked about it. What if Andre wanted to just forget about it? It was lunch and I walked nervously to our normal table and saw everyone sitting there. Andre looked just as nervous as I did. He looked up and saw me before suddenly looking down again. Great…I guess things were awkward between us. I sat down on the opposite side from him and avoided looking at him. Once I had looked up at him I noticed he was looking at me and then he would suddenly look down. I sighed.

As the rest of our friends just talked like normal, both Andre and I remained silent. I ate my salad, just trying to avoid looking at Andre. I felt sad. I felt like Andre didn't want to be with me. If he did wouldn't he bring it up? Grrrr! This was so frustrating. And I knew after last night that _I_ wanted to be with him. Maybe it was the sweet things he had said to be combined with his kisses, or maybe it was the fact that I might have actually liked him for a long time without even realizing it. Either way, I knew that he was what I wanted.

I looked up suddenly when Andre finally spoke. Unfortunately what he said was pretty disappointing. "Uh…I gotta go to….yeah." He said lamely as he got up from his seat, carrying his lunch tray with him. "By Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat….Tori." I looked up at him. He looked at me with a somewhat apologetic look. I could tell that he was unsure of what he was feeling. Maybe he just needed time.

"Bye Andre." I waved goodbye and continued to eat my lunch in silence.

Once Andre was gone I noticed then everyone else at the table was silent. It took me a while, but I slowly looked up and noticed everyone was staring at me accusingly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Um…what was _that_ about?" Jade asked.

"Are you two still fighting over whatever it is? Come on, it couldn't be that bad, can it?" Beck pounded a fist on the table dramatically.

"Uh, no….Andre and I made up. Everything is fine." I said, turning my attention back to my salad.

Cat poked me, "Then why are things between you and Andre so-"

"Awkward." Robbie finished her sentence.

I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean…it's not awkward." I stabbed a piece of lettuce with my fork.

"Come on! You call not saying a single word to anyone and not even looking at each other not awkward!?" Jade laugh-yelled. "Come on Tori. Fess up! What's going on between you two?"

I sighed, figuring they would find out eventually I decided just to tell them. "Well, we were at my house and we made up about our stupid fight. And then we made spaghetti tacos, and we had a noodle fight-"

"Noodle fight?" Cat asked.

'Yeah…" I said seriously. "And well….things got….different."

"Different?" Beck pushed on. "Different how?

"Well…." I sighed. "We kinda, sorta….kissed….a lot."

I rolled my eyes when they all gasped dramatically.

"Well I didn't see that one coming!" Beck laughed.

"Well I don't know beck, Andre and Tori _are _best friends." Cat said.

"Yeah, It was bound to happen sometime." Robbie added.

"NO WAY! You and _Andre_!" Jade mocked. "What, did he run away thinking you were an awful kisser?"

"_No_ he did not run away! And I am _not _a bad kisser…It's just that my mom came in and then he left and we never got a chance to talk about it and now things are….awkward."

"Tori?" I jumped when I heard Andre behind me. I turned and saw that he was a few feet behind me.

"Oh…Hi Andre." I said hesitantly.

Jade whistled suggestively. I turned and glared at her.

"Um, Tori? Can we go somewhere and talk?" Andre came a little closer and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure." I got up and he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly into an empty theater. I could hear all our friend "whooting" behind us. Why did I decide to tell them?

Once we were in the theatre he closed the door and walked up to me slowly. I suddenly felt nervous, unsure of what he was going to say. This was either the moment when we would get together and be happy or the moment when things would forever become awkward between us. There was no way I could forget my feelings for him or that kiss.

"Tori, I'm sorry I was acting all weird during lunch. I just was nervous about telling you what I'm about to tell you…" Andre cracked his thumbs nervously.

"It's okay Andre. And, listen, about last night…" I started.

"I love you Tori."

And there it was. While I had feelings for Andre, I had _not_ been expecting this. Love?

"Wha…What?" As freaked out as I felt, I wanted to hear him say it again. It just sounded so good coming from his lips.

"Tori, I love you because you're my best friend. I have always loved you as my friend and I will always love you as my friend."

"Oh…" I tried not to sound too disappointed. Was he saying he _only _loved me as a _friend_?

"And after last night…."

"yeah?" I looked up at him, hopeful.

"I realized that I think I might love you….as more than a friend."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah….And it's not just because that kiss last night was….well, amazing. But Tori, you're beautiful, you're my musical soul mate, you're nice, talented, special….and you're my best friend. I know we've never talked about…being more than friends before…but, I don't know….I feel like it just…"

"Fits?" I finished his thought.

"Yeah…..fits." We both just stared deeply at each other in silence for a moment. "That is…if you feel the same way." He stepped closer to me.

I smiled as I stepped closer to him. "Well….when we kissed last night….It felt right."

He stepped even closer to me, smiling his bright smile. "So are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I stepped closer so that we were only about a foot apart. "Why don't you come here and find out?"

He took my invitation and finally closed the distance between us, leaning in and kissing me even deeper than he did last night. Yeah….it felt right. When we finally broke apart he leaned his forehead on mine and pulled my waist closer to his.

"Wow….weird to think that one day we're fighting and the net day we're…"

"A couple?" I finished for him.

"Yeah…I guess things are going to be different now."

"Yeah….but, different in a good way right?" I rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

He laughed before repeating what I had said, "Well why don't you come here and find out."

I laughed with him before we resumed kissing like we had before. Suddenly I heard cheers and clapping coming from the entrance of the theater. Andre and I broke apart to see our friends cheering for us. We just laughed along and continued kissing. After all, they were going to have to get used to it.

**Well, that's it I hope you liked it sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. I didn't want to make it too complicated! Have a nice day everyone! **


End file.
